


T'Was The Night

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ballroom, Cinderella - Freeform, Dancing, Gay, M/M, Male Cinderella, Royals, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to a ball, and even though he planned to sit unnoticed, a young boy came and asked him for a dance. </p><p>Modern Ereri Cinderella.<br/>Short oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Was The Night

T'Was The Night

Levi was unsure of what was happening. He was technically at a ‘ball’ like the ones royals would have. Example, the ball Cinderella went to.

Although Levi had stayed well away from the Middle of the ball room, where the dancing would take place, someone had the nerve to walk up to him and ask him for a dance.

Levi had even said no to the guy who asked for his dance, multiple times but the guy wouldn’t take no for an answer. Levi was getting annoyed but by the time the guy had pulled him out into the middle of the room, all eyes were on them. The stranger smiled at Levi, and Levi thought it was actually quite cute.

“My name is Eren, we should start dancing”, the stranger now known to Levi as 'Eren’ said.

“Levi”, He replied, as Eren started the dance. Levi wasn’t much of a dancer but luckily Eren had started the waltz which Levi had already known of by heart, thanks to his uncle for taking him to learn to waltz with him. Just because he couldn’t waltz himself, and he didn’t want to go alone.

Levi thought it might have not been such a bad idea now, I mean, he was dancing with an extraordinarily beautiful guy, and Damn he was sure as fuck sexy for someone who Levi thought to be at least a couple years younger then himself.

He guessed Eren was about 17, maybe younger or slightly older? The kid looked to be around that age. Maybe he’d get to find out later on.  The dance finished and Eren took a small step back from Levi, now Boeing at him. Levi was confused, until Eren whispered something to him.

“Bow back”, it was so quiet Levi almost couldn’t make it out, but he figured it out fast as bowed back. They both arose from the bow at the same time, Eren now linking his right arm with Levi’s left. Eren led the way as they walked, but as they were walking, Levi felt a buzz in his pocket.

“Excuse me, sorry Eren I’ve just got to check my phone”, Levi Apologized, looking at the text.  It was his uncle, he’d texted saying Kuchel had been in an accident and Levi needed to come home.

He quickly slid his phone away, and looked to Eren. “I’m so sorry, but it appears my mothers been in an accident and I need to go see her. Thankyou for the dance, Eren.”

“That’s okay, go to your mother, it was great to meet you Levi. I hope to see you again soon.” Eren quickly reached inside his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. “This is my card, it has my number in it if you ever want to call me. I sure as hell hope you do, goodbye!”

> “I will, see you”, and with that, Levi took the card and left.


End file.
